eragonfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Alittlebitofcyanide
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Eragon Fanfiction Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Meighan Hey, is this going to be an active wiki? If so, I'd love to join. Jazzy 23:12, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Hello? Are you still working on this wikia? Jazzy 20:22, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Yay! I'm glad I checked back! Sweet, I can't wait for this wiki to pick up :) Jazzy 02:37, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Are you allowing character pages on here? Jazzy 01:37, February 25, 2012 (UTC) A club? HECK YES! . . .What exactly is an OC club? x) It sounds familiar. Oh! And I almost forgot! Tell me how I can help! Aside from me working on my art and fanfics, tell me if you want me to do anything to help this site out! I really want it to be successful! :) Jazzy 18:42, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Well then yes please! I'd love to! And thanks! I finally found my old pictures and decided tp upload and color them. :) Jazzy 18:26, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Still here! I've just been working on my art for my stories and writing! :) You should make an art request! I love making them for friends! Jazzy 04:48, February 29, 2012 (UTC) You there bud? Jazzy 06:17, March 2, 2012 (UTC) You poofed! I was a little worried. I've had nwe admins ditch on new wikias before that I loved. Sorry for doubting! YAY :) OH. THANKS THANKS! -salutes- I will do my best, sir! Jazzy 02:24, March 4, 2012 (UTC) /heart/ Hey! So I was wondering if I could try making the site some custom pictures for the accomplishment badges! I think it would add originality, and we could make edits together for what we think would work best? :) Jazzy 04:30, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Heck yes I'm up for it. I'll definately have a couple of rough sketches for you tomorrow :) Jazzy 16:19, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Sure, I;ll join the OC club.